Jurassic Park Four: The Return
by Glittering Pegasus
Summary: When Eric returned home, he thought it would be the end of his Isla Sorna nightmare. He was wrong. Now the JP gang is back on the island, and the dinos are more dangerous than ever...
1. Chapter One Back to School

Jurassic Park IV: The Return  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a story written by two Trevor Morgan (Eric Kirby) fanatics. We thought there should be something about what happened when Eric got home, and what would happen if he had to go back to Isla Sorna for some reason.  
  
In the authors' opinions, it's well written in the first chapters, but they don't go back to the island until chapter four. So don't look at this and think, "Oh, there isn't even any dinosaurs in this story." There are, you just have to wait a few chapters. Ok? Also, you'll have to get used to Dana and Cordelia saying strange things. They were strongly based on us, and well, we say strange things. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Courtney and I (Dani,) only made up the characters of Dana, Cordelia (they're based on us in case the names didn't give you a clue,) Bob, and Eddie. We didn't invent Jurassic Park. We also don't own Eric Kirby or Trevor Morgan, but maybe someday…. Hey, girls can dream, can't they?  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
Eric Kirby stepped through the doors of Enid Jr. High for the first time in three months. He had missed the months of school while stranded on an island crawling with dinosaurs for eight weeks. Jurassic Park, Isla Sorna, Site B. Hell on earth. Call it what you want, but for two months, Eric had called it his home. Eight long, lonely, terrifying weeks.  
  
It was so strange to be back in school. He felt like he had never been there. Like a foreign exchange student. He saw all his old friends and teachers as if through a peephole. There, but distorted and in a different world.  
  
If you saw him walking down the hall you would think he was afraid of being picked on by bullies, the way he was constantly looking over his shoulder and jumping at every sound.  
  
But it wasn't bullies he was afraid of. To tell the truth, he was still traumatized about his whole experience on the island. To him, the slamming of lockers was the stomping of a Tyrannosaurus, and the shuffling of papers was the flapping wings of a Pteredon.  
  
His parents, who had recently gotten back together, were afraid this would happen. That's why they had waited another month before sending him back to school. He needed to relax. The month hadn't helped much.  
  
Now, back in school, it wasn't just the memories of the island that got to Eric, it was the going back to school in itself that worried him.  
  
He wasn't nervous about all the work he had missed. He knew he could keep up, being that he was very smart and in all advanced classes. No, it wasn't the work. It was something entirely different.  
  
Eric had always been a quiet kid. Kind of shy. He knew that half the kids at school knew about his island ordeal, and the clueless half would find out by the end of the day. He didn't want everyone crowding around him and asking questions about Isla Sorna. He was having enough trouble forgetting as it was.  
  
"Hey, Eric!" he gasped at his name and snapped his head around, as if expecting to see a vilosa raptor behind him.  
  
"Chill, it's just us." Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he waited for his adrenaline to go back to normal level. It had just been Dana, his best friend; and Cordelia, his girlfriend. They smiled and both gave him a hug. Cordelia gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, my God. We were so worried about you when we heard! We thought we'd never get to see you again!" Dana exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you should've seen us the day we found out. We were in hysterics the rest of the day. They let us go home," Cordelia said. She smiled.  
  
"We're really glad you're okay. We tried coming to your house every day but you were never home," Dana explained.  
  
Eric smiled a little. "Ughh, I know. My parents have been dragging me to therapists and family outings since we got home," he said. "I missed you guys, too."  
  
BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNG!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Eric yelled. Cordelia put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dude, calm down. It's just the bell," Dana said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just kind of jumpy lately," Eric apologized.  
  
"Come on. Let's get to class. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost miss school," he said.  
  
"Sure that's just what you want us to think," Cordelia joked.  
  
"Right. It's all a conspiracy. They make you think you miss school so that you'll want to go back," Dana joined in. (A/N: I told you they say weird things :-) )  
  
Eric laughed. He'd known he'd feel better once he was with his friends again.  
  
They walked to class together talking about everything. Well, everything except Eric's time on the island. That's one thing he loved about them. They always knew what they shouldn't bring up around him.  
  
The morning seemed to go by quickly. Somehow, Eric avoided the subject of Isla Sorna all morning. It wasn't until 5th period, lunch, when it started.  
  
Eric, Dana, and Cordelia were sitting at the lunch table eating when Tony, a big burly 16 year old (and still in the 7th grade,) walked up to Eric. "What's the matter, Dinosaur Boy? So afraid a T-Rex will come stomping in that you need girls to protect you?" he sneered.  
  
Suddenly Eric lost his appetite. He'd been afraid something like this would happen. Cordelia took his hand underneath the table.  
  
Dana turned to Tony. "Oh, shut up, jerk," she snapped.  
  
"Yeah. You're just jealous because you know you couldn't survive a backyard camping trip for a day if your mommy wasn't there. Now why don't you lay off Eric and go away?" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"Fine. See ya around, Dinosaur Boy," Tony turned, defeated, and stomped angrily away.  
  
"Ughh, don't worry about him. He's just mad because you're cuter, nicer, and defiantly smarter than he will ever be," Cordelia said. Eric looked at her gratefully.  
  
"Awww, man. I can tell you two are gonna get all mushy if I don't keep talking. She's right, Eric. Just forget about that idiot," Dana agreed.  
  
Eric nodded, but he couldn't forget.  
  
A/N: I know nothing much happened yet. Just stick around for the next two chapters. Chapter three is where it starts getting interesting. 


	2. Chapter Two An Uneasy Feeling

Disclaimer: Same as last time  
  
A/N: Still not much happening, but good anyway! Just one more chapter till the action starts! Also, this chapter was written by Courtney, not Dani. And 'Lia' is short for Cordelia.  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
"Dear Eric, luv ya! Meet with me and Dana after school at Rizzaro's." Eric read aloud, leaning on his locker. He folded the loose leaf in half and turned to find Dana eavesdropping.  
  
"Hi, great. Now I'm meeting at places when I don't even know about it," Dana smiled.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" Cordelia said from behind them.  
  
"Nothing. I was just reading this note you left me."  
  
"But, Eric. I didn't leave you a note." Cordelia responded.  
  
"Ha! Psyche! I gotcha! You two are so gullible. Eric, you can't just assume it's from Lia. It could be from someone else," Dana said, satisfied with another one of her corny pranks. All three of them knew they were incredibly stupid, but they'd been playing them on each other since the 2nd grade, so the pranks just became a part of their friendship.  
  
"Oh, my God. You're always up to something," Cordelia rolled her eyes. She was a girl who could take a joke.  
  
"Alright, but I'm starved. Let's go for a pizza."  
  
Rizzaro's was almost like their "hangout." Hardly anyone they knew went there. It was their secluded place, which is why they all loved it.  
  
With Dana and Cordelia around, it was almost like Eric had forgotten about Isla Sorna. Almost.  
  
"Okay, kids, what'll it be?" questioned the waiter.  
  
"Medium plain and three large Cokes," they all said in sync. They agreed on mostly everything.  
  
The waiter took a moment to jot down their requests then left. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You know Eric, we know how scary that whole thing was for you, and we understand if you don't wanna talk about it," Cordelia began quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but you know you can always talk to us about anything, right?" Dana finished for her.  
  
Eric nodded slightly. "I know. Thanks, that means a lot. If I ever need to talk, I know who to call."  
  
"Pizza," interrupted the waiter.  
  
"Well, you missed a lot while you were gone. Not that it was your fault or anything," Cordelia changed the subject thoughtfully.  
  
"Not that it was you fault or anything," Dana mumbled quietly in mushy, high-pitched voice. She liked to tease Eric and Cordelia about their somewhat sappy relationship. When she saw the fake-annoyed looks the two were giving her, she changed the subject again.  
  
"Well, anyway, you know Chelsea, right? Well, her being her ditzy self and everything…" Dana's voice faded in Eric's mind. She kept talking, but he wasn't really listening.  
  
Eric was thinking. About the island. He knew everything was safe, but he just had that… feeling. That he was going back… unwillingly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Oooooh, that's foreshadowing of something. Uh-oh, what's gonna happen? You'll have to tune in to chapter 3 to find out. Please R n' R. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter Three Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except the characters we made up.  
  
A/N: We are planning to turn this story into a movie, so there will be some movie phrases like 'fade out' and 'cut to' Just get used to that, k?  
  
1 Chapter Three  
  
1.1 MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE WEST OF ENID, OKLAHOMA  
  
"See, here, it's him," a man said in a muffled voice from behind a thick black mask. He was pointing at a picture in a yearbook.  
  
'Kirby, Eric' was written underneath the picture.  
  
"That's the one we need to get."  
  
"Right," a shorter masked figure agreed enthusiastically. "But what makes you think he'll come with us to find the cash?"  
  
"This kid Eric Kirby is the only one who weeks surviving on that island. He knows how to stay alive and his way around. I'm willing to bet he knows where the money is, too. He has to come with us, and he will. I'll make sure of that."  
  
The two shadowy figures cackled evilly and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
1.1.1 FADE OUT  
  
******************************************************************  
  
FADE IN TO ERIC ON THE PHONE  
  
"Kingsworth residence, Cordelia speaking," Cordelia answered the phone with a slight laugh.  
  
"Hey, Lia. What's up?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nothing. You wanna three-way Dana?" she asked.  
  
"Sure. Hang on a sec."  
  
A moment later someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Pizza Hut," the person on the phone said. Cordelia and Eric laughed.  
  
"Hey, Dana," they said in unison.  
  
"Hey, you guys. It's Friday. Want to go to the movies or something?" Dana suggested.  
  
"Okay, but defiantly not a dinosaur movie," Eric joked.  
  
"Then let's go see E.T. 2," Cordelia said. (A/N: lol that's kind of an inside joke. Courtney and I wrote an ET2 and we felt like mentioning it.)  
  
"Alright, I'll tell my parents and we'll meet around seven on Albyle Street. We can catch the 7:30 show," Eric said.  
  
"K. See you there," Dana hung up.  
  
"Bye," Eric said to Cordelia.  
  
"Later."  
  
1.1.2 BACK AT THE SHADOWY FIGURES' LAIR  
  
"Okay, I just tapped into his phone conversation. He's going to the movies with his friends at seven," one of the men said.  
  
"But, his friends will be with his," the shorter one pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll just have to…bring them along for the ride."  
  
The two masked men laughed their devilish laughs again. Then they both climbed into a black SUV and sped away, heading in the direction of Enid.  
  
1.1.3 FADE OUT  
  
******************************************************************  
  
1.1.4 FADE IN TO ALBYLE STREET  
  
"Hey, Eric, over here!" Dana called, waving him over to her and Cordelia.  
  
"So, are we going the usual way?" Cordelia asked, meaning the old, abandoned barnyard. They knew if they went through there, they'd get to the movies 15 minutes faster than if they continued down the main road. They also knew the barnyard was a favorite hangout for drunken and high teenagers to party. They weren't supposed to go in there. They could get in serious trouble if they did. They knew that, too.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. But if you guys do something stupid to get us caught again like last time, you're taking the blame," Dana joked.  
  
They walked through the barnyard, looking over their shoulders every so often. Just as they were about to get back onto the road, two figures jumped out of the shadows.  
  
Strong, gloved hands grabbed them and were over their mouths before they had the chance to scream.  
  
BUM-BUM-BAH! lol. Suspenseful  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yeah, finally something cool is happening. In the next chapter they are back on the island, and that's where the real story starts. So please stick around. There's a lot of cool stuff coming up, including some original JP characters returning in later chapters. 


	4. Chapter Four Return to the Island

Disclaimer: What's the point of these anyway? I mean, if we made up everything in the stories we're writing, they wouldn't be fan fiction, would they? They'd be originals. Oh, well. We don't own Jurassic Park.  
  
A/N: Yes, I understand that in this chapter, the characters are incredibly calm for three kids who were just knocked out, kidnapped, and wake up to find themselves in a helicopter above an ocean. But we figure they were still kind of dazed and confused (lol isn't that a movie?) the whole terror of the situation hadn't really sunk in yet, and they're so scared they're in a shocked state of calmness. (if that makes any sense whatsoever. :-)) so with that said, just read and review. Thanx!!  
  
Chapter Four- By Courtney  
  
Eric, Dana, and Cordelia awoke to find themselves in a helicopter flying above the ocean. None of them were aware of this, though, until Dana spoke up.  
  
"Uh… you guys might wanna come look at this…" she whispered while peering out the circular window. Eric and Cordelia scrambled to opposite sides and put their faces to the windows to find a view of ocean all around, clear and bright blue. At seeing the rising sun reflected in the vast waters, they realized they had been unconsies for over six hours.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Lia sighed, staring out her window.  
  
"Are you seeing this?" Dana checked to make sure she wasn't imagining the whole thing.  
  
"Yeah…" Eric said faintly, all too familiar with the sight.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Look! An island!" Cordelia shouted.  
  
Eric glanced only for a moment, then turned away, almost fainting at the sight. He became very weak.  
  
"Eric! Hey, Eric! Are you alright? What's wrong…" Cordelia's voice drifted off, suddenly realizing.  
  
"Wait… no, Lia… you don't think…" Dana asked quietly, knowing the answer all along.  
  
All three made their way up to see the cockpit of the aircraft.  
  
"hey! Excuse me, but well… what the heck did you do with us? Where are we? Who are you?" Cordelia shouted very unshyly. She was terrified, and being terrified made her angry. When she had an emotion, she showed it. Especially anger, an emotion she didn't have often.  
  
"All of you are just… going on a little trip," the piolet answered sarcastically.  
  
Next to them they spied another helicopter. In it was a pilot and the men in black that had kidnapped them the night before.  
  
"Oh my God! That's them!" cried Dana. Eric and Cordelia nodded, horrified.  
  
Now they were flying above the island. Then, abruptly, they landed in a clearing.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
CUT TO:  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" Mrs. Kirby asked frantically.  
  
The police officer smiled faintly."Well, we do have a witness. He claims that he'd seen two men put three adolescents, one boy and two girls, into a black SUV. The liscense plate read 4PI-0437. We are tracking down the vehicle now, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Officer," Mr. Kirby answered. He turned to his wife. "It's going to be okay… everything will be okay."  
  
Amanda smiled nervously. The phone rang. Amanda jumped, startled.  
  
"Hello?" Paul picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi. It's me again. Sorry for calling about every five seconds, but I just wanted to know if you've gotten any word on Lia, Dana, and Eric yet. Oh, my God! I'm so worried, Paul!" It was Allasyn, Cordelia's mother.  
  
'She's more worked up than Amanda,' thought Mr. Kirby.  
  
"Oh, yeah. They've found a witness," Mr. Kirby explained what the police had told him.  
  
The police officer once again dashed into the Kirby's home, bringing urgent information.  
  
"They've traced the vehicle to a small, private airport about 45 minutes from here. A few more witnesses over there say tey heard they men talking about how they were headed for Costa Rica," the out of breath policeman managed to say.  
  
It took only a second for the awful information to sink in.  
  
"Oh, God. Paul! They're at…" Amanda began.  
  
QUICKLY CUT TO:  
  
"…Isla Sorna." Eric finished.  
  
"Wait, what?" Cordelia had known in her hart the whole time, but she didn't want to believe it. "No way!"  
  
"The dinosaur island you were stranded on…" Dana muttered shakily.  
  
"Oh….yeah," Eric responded, slipping away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, they're finally back. The next chapter will explain more and more action will happen. Please review now. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter Five Meeting Eddie and Bob

Disclaimer: The characters of Dana, Cordelia, Eddie, and Bob are ours. Everything else belongs to Universal.  
  
A/N: Umm… I have nothing much to say about this chapter except that I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will make up for it though, cause it's pretty long. Also, awww, this chapter makes me feel so bad for Eric. lol.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: By Dani  
  
"Oh… yeah," were the last words Eric said before the world around him faded into blackness and he fainted, almost hitting his head on the window behind him.  
  
Dana and Cordelia caught him just in time and sat him against the helicopter wall.  
  
"What do we do?!" Cordelia exclaimed, suddenly leaving her stage of shock and realizing the terror of the situation.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Dana yelled frantically as the harsh light of reality washed over her as well.  
  
Suddenly, the helicopter door banged open and the kidnappers, no longer hiding their faces, stepped inside. Dana and Cordelia gasped and backed up against a window.  
  
"Having fun?" the shorter man said evilly. The girls didn't answer.  
  
"Get him up!" the taller man boomed, moving towards Eric and reaching out a hand for him.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Dana yelled through her fears.  
  
She and Cordelia, acting on an impulse, tried to shove the men away, but they grabbed the girls' wrists and pushed them aside.  
  
The men took up a handful of Eric's hair and tugged at it cruelly.  
  
"Ahhh…" he moaned softly. He was awake now, but he kept his eyes shut tight. "I had the worst nightmare. I was kidnapped and taken back to Isla Sorna…" his voice trailed off as he opened his eyes and glanced out the window, upon seeing the dark green cluster of trees, he immediately knew that it hadn't been a dream.  
  
"AHHHHH!" he screamed. Dana and Cordelia joined him.  
  
"Shut up, you idiots. No one can hear you from here," the shorter one laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll have to save your energy. If you want to ever get off this island, you'll need to cooperate with Bob and me."  
  
Bob nodded his head. "See, there's cash on this island. Eddie and me want that cash. And you're going to take us to it."  
  
Cordelia, Eric, and Dana gave up any hope they had of begging for mercy. They knew that when greed was involved, there was no getting through to people. Now, they tried a new approach: Appear calm and unintimidated.  
  
"How are we supposed to know where it is?" Eric demanded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Someone who's lived here for eight weeks should know their way around this place. It's not the world's hugest island," Eddie said.  
  
Eric nodded shakily. "Maybe not, but what about what lives on it? This island is crawling with dinosaurs. You're right about one thing: I know Isla Sorna. But even with me around to help, there's a good chance we won't survive this trip."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Eric didn't sound too much like Dr. Grant in that last sentence, did he? Oh, well if he did. And one more thing: Do Eddie and Bob remind you of cartoon mobster men? That's what a friend of mine said, and I think I partially agree with her. lol. Ok, well please review. Thanks a bunch! 


	6. Chapter Six The Search Party

Disclaimer: I am getting soooo sick of this. If anyone thinks we are actually smart enough to come up with Jurassic Park, you over estimate us. lol  
  
A/N: The authors would like to point out that the Eddie in this story is NOT the same Eddie as the one in Jurassic Park 2. I was unaware at the time I came up with the names that there was already an Eddie in the JP series, and a certain fellow author ::cough cough:: COURTNEY::cough:: decided not to tell me. lol. Besides, I think Eddie died in the 2nd one, so it couldn't be him anyway. With that said, please read and review. Thanx!  
  
Chapter Six- By Courtney  
  
Amanda was sent into a state of shock and tears. Her son… her only child was out there. She knew it. Paul knew it, too. He called the police several times that day to see if he could get more information, but each time they had found out no more than they had that morning.  
  
"Let's go…" Amanda suddenly suggested, staring out a window.  
  
"Right… now?" Paul questioned.  
  
"Right now! Eric… is… I can't wait eight weeks again… eight weeks of confusion…madness…Paul…Paul, I…I just can't!" Amanda turned away and reached for her car keys. "Come on."  
  
And they left, thinking only about their son, and forgetting briefly about the terrors they knew they would have to face.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Back at the island, Eddie and Bob had left the kids alone outside the helicopter while they began to search for traces of danger around them.  
  
"Oh my God, Eric, what are we gonna do??" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if we're lucky, there'll be a transmitter radio or something inside of the helicopter. We should go in there. Plus, we stand a better chance inside of something."  
  
So they all climbed in.  
  
"I wish I had paid more attention in our aviation course in Tech Lab," Dana muttered.  
  
"Like even then we'd know how to work anything," Eric remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Eric, I do *not* wanna be here for eight weeks. I couldn't…" Cordelia cringed, clinging to Eric's arm.  
  
"Yeah, me too…" Dana joined in.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It's okay, we're going now, we're going now," Paul said comfortingly. All his wife could do was smile meekly. They were walking through the chilled airport building to make the next flight out.  
  
In approximately five hours the Kirbys had moved from one plane to the next. The second plane was smaller. It took them to an island about seven miles away from Isla Sorna. From there, to secretly get on to the island, they took a small, motorized boat. Now, the Kirbys didn't even bother getting involved with the law. They just wanted to find their son.  
  
After an eternity, Amanda, Paul, and James Diago, the driver of their boat, arrived. To Isla Sorna.  
  
The Kirbys walked along the shore of Isla Sorna, flooded with memories. The island was not an easy place to forget, though they had tried many times.  
  
About five hours after their arrival camp had been set up and the sun had set. It was already past one in the morning, but the search had just begun. There was no waiting this time. Before, they'd lost their son for two months. It would *not* happen again.  
  
"We need help!" Amanda admitted after a tiring hour of searching. "There's no way we can cover this island alone."  
  
"You're right," agreed Paul, "but who can help us now? We're already here…"  
  
Just then, through a light mist, the silhouette of a boat became visible. The Kirbys could see that there were about five people in it. One, the one who was driving, was wearing an Indiana Jones style hat. The person next two him was carrying some kind of bag. Almost immediately, the Kirbys recognized them as Dr. Alan Grant and Billy Brennan.  
  
"Dr. Grant!" shouted Paul.  
  
"Billy!" Amanda joined in.  
  
As they got out of the boat, Amanda and Paul saw that the three others were Cordelia's parents; Allasyn and Michael, and Dana's mom, Sheila. Everyone greeted somewhat happily, mostly just worried sick. Despite the situation, it was good to see their paleontologist friends again. The last time they had seen Billy, he'd been half dead. Pteranodons had attacked him. Now he was healing, but the faint whitish pink scars on his young face and arms were still visible.  
  
Suddenly, Paul wondered why Alan had come here. He hated this island more than anything in the world. He had once called it "The Worst Place in the World." Paul decided to ask.  
  
When he did, Alan shrugged. "I called to see how Eric was doing since I hadn't talked to him or seen him in a month. In doing that, I found out some information. That he was here, and well, Eric *had* saved my life before, and I owed him one," he smiled.  
  
"Well, thanks," Amanda said.  
  
And the group walked on, wondering what horrors awaited them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hope you like the chapter. Please review. Oh, and in the next chapter, the whole 'there's cash on this island' thing will be explained. 


	7. Chapter Seven Spinosaurus!

Disclaimer: We made up the kidnappers and Dr. Steve Foster, and Sheila, Allasyn, Michael, Dana, and Cordelia are basically real people. As for everything else, UNIVERSAL owns it, all right? We're admitting it, so please don't sue us.  
  
A/N: In this chapter, you kind of have to fill in the blanks. What I mean by that is, you never really found out from the 3 created movies what happened to InGen, or if the three dinosaur island ordeals became world-known. In our story, InGen is still alive and well, and the incidents on both islands are now famous. Also, the part in this chapter in all capital letters is the newspaper article.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN- By Dani  
  
"Come on, kids. You're coming with us," Bob said as he entered the helicopter.  
  
The three children spun around and gasped, realizing the kidnappers were behind them.  
  
"Yeah. Get off this helicopter, and don't get any stupid ideas about trying to escape. Now let's go, it's time for the search," Eddie coaxed nastily as he grabbed a large blue bag from the cockpit of the helicopter. It looked like the kind of bag used to carry golf clubs. Eddie reached in and pulled out two shovels and a pickaxe. He handed the pickaxe and a shovel to Bob and kept one for himself. Then, he took a crumpled newspaper article from his pocket and shoved it in Eric's face. He scanned the article.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
`INGEN LEAVES FOUTUNE AT SITE B'  
  
IN SUMMER OF 1997, IAN MALCOM AND THE SCIENTIFIC INDUSTRY INGEN MADE A DEATH DEFYING TRIP TO ISLA SORNA, AKA SITE B, THE WORLD'S SECOND DINOSAUR ENGENEERING ISLAND. WHEN INTERVIEWED AT A TOUR OF INGEN ON SATURDAY, ONE OF THE SCIENTISTS, DR. STEVE FOSTER, ADMITTED TO LEAVING A SUITCASE OF $900,000 OR MORE OF INGEN'S MONEY SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE.  
  
"WHEN I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM WHILE I WAS HOLDING THE SUITCASE, I HAD TO THINK FAST," FOSTER EXPLAINS. "I TOSSED IT INTO A NEARBY DITCH AND RAN TO HELP THE PERSON SCREAMING, FIGURING I'D COME BACK FOR THE MONEY LATER. I NEVER DID GO BACK FOR IT."  
  
FOSTER WENT ON TO SAY THAT HE BELIEVES THE CASE WAS TOSSED SOMEWHERE ABOUT FIVE MILES EAST OF THE COMPOUND. "BY A LARGE, TIWISTED TREE SHAPED LIKE A CORKSCREW," HE RECALLS.  
  
Eric finished reading and focused his blue-green eyes on Bob.  
  
"So, you want me to help you find the `corkscrew shaped tree' and the money?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"There are a lot of corkscrew shaped trees on this island, you know," Eric said hotly.  
  
"Shut up. Let's go," Eddie ordered, and he shoved Eric, Dana, and Cordelia off the helicopter.  
  
The kidnappers lead Eric and his friends through the dust-covered landing strip for what seemed like hours. Finally, they men found a spot in the trees that they thought would be a good place to look.  
  
"Okay, Eric. How do we get to the compound from here?" Eddie asked with fake sweetness.  
  
Eric sighed and kicked his feet in the dirt, knowing that giving a smart- aleck answer or remaining silent would lead Eddie and Bob to hurt him, or more likely, his friends. He couldn't let that happen, especially to Cordelia and Dana, so he said, "About ten miles from here. It's a long walk."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked in the direction Eric had pointed out. Just as they were approaching a clearing in the trees, a loud noise broke the silence.  
  
HHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Eric recognized the sound immediately. It was a sound he'd never, ever wanted to hear again. He'd been having nightmares about it ever since he left the island, but he didn't think he could bear to face it again in person.  
  
Spinosaurus.  
  
"You, Eric! What was that?" Bob demanded.  
  
`No use in lying to him. Anything to get away fast,' Eric thought.  
  
"Spinosaurus! We have to move, and I mean NOW!" He began to run with Cordelia and Dana close behind him. The kidnappers stood in shock for a moment, then turned and ran too, just as the towering greenish brown monster erupted through the trees.  
  
HHHRROOOAARR! It cried, and stomped towards Eddie and Bob. They kept running.  
  
Eric and his friends didn't look back or stop for a second until they reached a large greenish silver object, very familiar in Eric's mind.  
  
"Go in there, hurry!" He cried.  
  
"What is it?" Dana panted while running.  
  
"Just get in! I'll explain it when we're safe!"  
  
They reached the metallic object and Eric pulled open a hatch on the top. The three of them scrambled inside. Eric slammed the door shut.  
  
A second later, two long, loud screams and crunching noises told them it was all over for Eddie and Bob. They were alone, or so they thought.  
  
"Eric, what is this place?" Cordelia asked when they had all caught their breath.  
  
"It's my water truck. Where I lived while I was here. Crunch bar?" he asked, reaching into the box of vending machine candy he knew was still there. He tossed one to Cordelia and Dana and kept one for himself. While they ate, he hung an electric lantern on the ceiling.  
  
`Just like before,' he thought, the memories rushing back to him. Memories he had wanted to forget. Funny how life always makes you repeat the bad experiences, but the good ones are usually once in a lifetime.  
  
`Put it all behind you. Don't let it drag you down,' Eric told himself. He took a bite of his Crunch bar and said, "So, you guys still wanna know about my time on the island?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Please review! Man, I wanna post chapter nine already! It's my favorite. lol. Just two more chapters to go... 


	8. Chapter Eight Back to SafetyOr So They T...

Disclaimer: Ughhh. We don't own Jurassic Park. If anyone still hasn't realized that, you must have been asleep during the past seven chapters.  
  
A/N: I corrected a mistake in the last chapter. It said, "This is my water truck. Where I loved while I was here." It was supposed to be lived, not loved.  
  
Chapter 8- By Courtney  
  
"How... how do we find them here?" Allasyn asked, a little shaken up.  
  
"It's okay, it'll be okay," Michael said comfortingly. "We'll find Lia. She's out there, I know it. She's smart...capable. She's okay. She's...she's okay," he was staring off as he said this, as if he was trying to convince himself as well. Near them, Mr. And Mrs. Kirby were doing the same.  
  
Shelia just kept pacing back and forth nervously. She was crying a little, thinking of all kinds of horrible things that could have happened to Dana.  
  
All of them were terrified of what may lay around the next dark bend.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Lia!"  
  
"Dana!"  
  
The shouts were heard faintly in the water truck a few miles away. All three of the kids perked up immediately, Eric opened. The truck door slowly. He reached for Dana's hand. Together, they climbed out. Then he put in a hand for Cordelia. She didn't take it. She remained in the truck, hugging her knees.  
  
"Lia," Eric reached out again. "Lia..." he said thoughtfully. "*We're* not going to eat you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Dana teased, tossing her head back and giving a little Dracula laugh.  
  
"Well what's *that* behind you?!" Cordelia screamed.  
  
Eric turned back swiftly and realizing Cordelia wasn't serious, he gave her a look.  
  
"Forgive me, but if you weren't aware of what was *right* behind you...then...I don't know..." she rested her head on her knees.  
  
"Look, I don't wanna leave her here and well...she's plainly not coming with us," Dana reasoned.  
  
Eric shrugged, then decided to see if their parents were still around there. "Mom!" he called, but his shout wasn't responded to. Suddenly, Eric's mind was filled with a million thoughts of what could have happened to his parents. Eric decided that if one was to stay in the water truck, they all would. Dana agreed.  
  
The next morning, refreshed after resting for a few hours and eating some Crunch bars, the children heard the calls again.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"Dana!"  
  
"Cord-el-ia!"  
  
This time, all three jumped out of the truck. They ran towards the sound of the voices.  
  
To find their parents standing in a clearing gave them the most indescribable feeling. They all immediately hugged and said words of thanks and greeting. All exchanged the "I love you's" and "I missed you's." Then, Eric  
  
Billy smiled. Dr. Grant got them all moving again. James decided to lead. They headed for the coast to reach the boats they had come in.  
  
"Let's go!" Billy said as they began to run.  
  
As they were approaching the coast, they came upon a carcass.  
  
"What did this?" Dana shrieked.  
  
Dr. Grant circled it, inspecting it. "Tyrannosaurus," he said finally. "Let's move on. Hopefully, it changed direction."  
  
"Hopefully?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"You do want to get to the shore, don't you?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well if it means getting eaten..." Dana supported Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, we'd all like to get there in one piece," Cordelia remarked.  
  
Just then, Eric found a piece of torn map. "Hey, guys! I think I've found something!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, according to his, we're still about five miles from the coast," Billy said, reading the map.  
  
"What??" Cordelia was shocked, not to mention tired.  
  
"I can't walk *that*...*now*!" Dana complained.  
  
"We can't stop now, or whatever did that," Dr. Grant began, pointing at the dead animal, "could to that to us."  
  
Cordelia made a face and started walking a lot quicker than she thought she could. "Well, that defiantly makes me feel more energized..."  
  
Suddenly, they all heard it. It was a familiar sound to Eric, the Kirbys, Billy, and Dr. Grant, but for everyone else, it was only the beginning.  
  
Just then, two massive beasts charged through the trees. One was a triceratops and the other... a dreaded animal no one wished to see...or have it see them. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Had every person in the group not begun to run, it might have not seen them at all. But of course, they had.  
  
Soon, they reached a building. It wasn't the compound. It was smaller. They all, before entering, looked back to find the T-Rex that had moments ago been chasing them, lying on the ground, bloody. It was dead and covered in some sort of black goo. There was an awkward silence. It was the silence of death that had swept over them all. Dr. Grant started to walk away from the building but was immediately stopped. Through the trees, the animal that had killed the T-Rex could be seen. It didn't look very threatening. It was only maybe 3 feet high. Only Billy and Dr. Grant knew how dangerous it was.  
  
"Dilophosaurus. Back away slowly," Alan said from the corner of his mouth. Everyone did just that, but James stumbled a little. The dilophosaurus noticed.  
  
"Hhhssssssssssssss," a snake-like noise escaped from its mouth, and very suddenly, a large, brightly colored fan- shaped thing popped out from the sides of its head.  
  
Everyone screamed and ran into the building. James was last. Before he could get in, the small dinosaur began to spit. The same black goo they had seen on the T-Rex flew out of its mouth and kit James in the face.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he screamed, the acid burning his skin. He covered his eyes long enough for the dilophosaurus to jump on him. A few more popped out from the trees and began to help the first one.  
  
"No!" Dana screamed.  
  
The rest of the group didn't need to see anymore. They slammed the door behind them and turned away.  
  
Afterwards, they continued to walk silently, terrified by the loss.  
  
Soon, they got to the coast, got onto the boat, and set off, Mr. Darril driving. ((Mr. Darril was the person who drove the Kirby's boat. He hasn't really been mentioned yet, though.)) After about 20 minutes when sunset was near, Billy had a bad feeling.  
  
"Something's not right..."  
  
An odd shaped figure emerged a bit from the water, then disappeared. It rose again, this time catching Cordelia's attention. Her eyes widened as she stared. Eric saw that she was obviously nervous and followed her eyes, which were now fixed on the abyss.  
  
"Uh, Lia... are you alright?" he asked nervously.  
  
She squeaked, "It was right there... *right there*."  
  
Eric thought she was imagining things, so he shrugged.  
  
"Lia, nothing's there," Dana helped Eric.  
  
Cordelia turned away. About a minute later, their boat began to rock uneasily. Everyone noticed this time.  
  
Cordelia jumped. "There it is! There it is!"  
  
"*What*...was that?" Dana questioned nervously.  
  
"That was it! That's what I saw!" Cordelia screamed.  
  
"Umm...that's not a dinosaur," Dr. Grant smiled meekly.  
  
"How do you know?" Cordelia turned to him.  
  
"Reptiles can swim, but dinosaurs...dinosaurs can't," Billy supplied.  
  
"Oh...well *that* is just one freaky reptile," Cordelia whispered under her breath.  
  
Again the boat rocked, knocking Cordelia out of balance. She fell off the boat and into the dark blue water.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed.  
  
"Lia!" Dana shrieked.  
  
"Help! Help!" Cordelia yelled back. She began floating further and further away from the boat.  
  
"Grab on!" Eric cried, holding out a wooden oar. Immediately she grabbed onto it and Eric and Billy pulled her into safety, just as a crashing whip of the creature's tail hit the ocean. The reptilian monster had massive jaws that could snap a person in two. If Cordelia had been out of the water three seconds later than she had, she'd probably be in pieces.  
  
Now, her clothes soaked and her hair dripping, she hugged Eric. She was shaking. Cordelia was okay, but the terror wasn't over. The reptile bumped the boat again.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Cordelia prayed. Tightly grasping onto Eric, she screamed as the boat began to break and crack, allowing water to rush in. Cordelia jumped back. Wanting to get to safety as soon as possible, Mr. Darril began rowing to a nearby island. Still having a mile or so's distance, Billy and Dana jumped to help to help him. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, they reached the island, their safety. Or so they thought.  
  
Dana turned. After staring at the island for a few moments, she asked, "Where exactly are we?"  
  
From above, a pteranodon soared by and into the mists of the island.  
  
"Oh my God... new nesting grounds..." Dr. Grant remembered himself saying. He had a flashback of his fist visit with dinosaurs eight years ago.  
  
"Hello?" Dana waved her hand in front of Alan's face. She turned to Eric. "Do you think he's still alive?" she joked.  
  
And then, Billy knew what was going on.  
  
"Site...Site A?" Billy asked. But he knew. They *all* knew.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes! I can finally type chapter 9! If you are a fan of Jurassic Park One, please come back and read that in a few days. Oh, and for those of you who haven't seen JP1, Site A is Isla Nublar. That's where the first movie took place, and that's where the actual Jurassic Park is. Now review. Thanx! 


	9. Chapter Nine The Reunion

Disclaimer: We. Don't. Own. Jurassic. Park. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Oh, sorry, was I sleeping? Lol  
  
A/N: YES! This is THE greatest chapter! I'm not sure if everyone will like it as much as I do, but if they are fans of the first Jurassic Park movie, I think they will. Ok, well please read and review. Thanx! PS- There is a reason the dinos are living without Lysine. It explains it in a later chapter.  
  
Chapter 9- By Dani  
  
"Isla Nublar?" Eric asked distantly.  
  
Dr. Grant nodded. "Isla Nublar," he confirmed.  
  
"Wh- what do we do?" Paul asked. "Most of us have never been on this island."  
  
"Yeah. At least on Isla Sorna we knew our way around. A little," Amanda agreed.  
  
Eric thought about it for a minute, feeling his survival instincts once again kicking in. "Let's head for the main entrance of the park."  
  
"Good idea," Billy said.  
  
The large group walked on, stopping only a few times to take a breather. Soon they saw the gas pumped flames burning, even eight years later, in the distance. The words Jurassic Park hovered over the flames, above two huge metal doors. The entrance to the dinosaur tour.  
  
Dr. Grant had a feeling. He knew that technically, the dinosaurs should have died without their lysine supply, but somehow he knew they had survived. This scared him.  
  
Everyone was terrified. All shaking and trembling, but going through that way was the only way to reach the main building quickly.  
  
"So... we take a deep breath and run for it?" Dana suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, then turned toward the huge gate and the flames and ran. Ran as if there were no tomorrow, which they all knew there quite possibly not be.  
  
To their incredible luck, they were about through the dinosaur tour and they still hadn't seen any.  
  
Alan almost smiled through his running as he remembered the frustration and anger he'd felt eight years ago when he had seen no dinosaurs on the tour. Ironically, now he was incredibly grateful for it.  
  
After a few moments of running, they all came to a sudden stop, their eyes falling on something surprising. Directly up ahead, staring down at some type of huge footprint then writing things down on a clipboard, was a man. He was young, maybe two or three years younger than Billy. About 18. He looked up from the track and turned to the group of people. He walked slowly up to them and stared at Dr. Grant with a faraway look in his eyes, as though trying to remember something from long ago. No one spoke.  
  
Finally the man said, "...Dr, Grant? You are the last person I'd ever expect to see here. How...how have you been? I can't believe it's been eight years."  
  
Dr. Grant looked at him, confused. "Do I...?" he began.  
  
HHHHHRRRRROOOOOOARRRRRR!  
  
"T-Rex! Come on, hurry!" the young man yelled. Without a moment's hesitation the group followed him, just as the T-Rex burst through the trees behind them.  
  
RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!  
  
The mysterious young man jumped into what appeared to be a huge ditch. The others jumped in with him, but the T-Rex snatched Mr. Darril in mid- jump. Its powerful jaws closed around him, just as the young man pulled shut two metal doors at the top of the ditch. Again, everyone was shocked at how quickly another life had just ended. It horrified them.  
  
They waited for the pounding footsteps to stomp away, then looked around. They were in a large underground room with two computers and desk chairs, a couch bed, and a large regular bed. There was also a small refrigerator. The electronics were plugged into an underground outlet.  
  
"So, um... sorry about that guy..." the young man said sympathetically, then decided it was a good idea to change the subject. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
Alan pulled down his hat. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, come on. How can you not remember me? I was the cutest little human piece of toast. And my jokes were the best. That blind dinosaur joke was brilliant."  
  
Suddenly, memories poured into Alan's head.  
  
Eight years ago, sitting in a tree, his arms around two sleeping children. One was a boy and the other a girl.  
  
A boy falling on his back from a fence onto the hard ground below, his electrified hair sticking out in all directions.  
  
The words "Do-you-think-he-saurus?"  
  
Alan looked up slowly. "Timmy?"  
  
He nodded. "That's me. I'm a college freshman now, majoring in paleontology. We were sent here for a research project because we have the highest GPA in our field. Not to mention that we were like, the only ones to volunteer," Tim laughed.  
  
"...We?"  
  
Just then, one of the desk chairs swiveled around to reveal a blonde- haired girl. She was Billy's age.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"How have you been, Dr. Grant? It's been almost a decade."  
  
"Uhhh...fine. So...you've taken up paleontology?"  
  
Lex nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"I thought you hated dinosaurs."  
  
"I did. But after I left Jurassic Park I began to realize how much I...well, how much I missed it. I started reading up on dinosaurs and I was learning as much as I could. Next thing you know, I'm as hooked as Tim," Lex explained.  
  
Dr. Grant took off his hat and put it on the couch. "And your college sent you here...alone? For some research project?"  
  
Time shook his head a little. "Well, no. Not...alone."  
  
Alan was about to ask what he meant by that when Lex interrupted. "So, who are your friends?"  
  
Eric introduced everyone. Tim and Lex shook all their hands. Lex shook Billy's a noticeable amount longer than everyone else's.  
  
`Oh, no. Not another crush,' Time thought as he noticed the lengthy handshake. He remembered only too well how many crushes she had gone through, including when she liked Dr. Grant. Ughh. It gave Tim chills just thinking about it. And it had only been eight years ago.  
  
After everyone had met, Alan tried again. "Who came with you?"  
  
Time looked at the computer and acted as if he hadn't heard Dr. Grant. "Do you want to see our research?"  
  
Alan gave Tim a stern look. "Who...came...with...you?"  
  
Tim and Lex still didn't answer, but suddenly, as if planned, the metal door above them swung open and a woman jumped through, her shoulder length blonde hair streaming behind her. She looked up at Alan and he stumbled back and fell onto the couch next to his hat. He didn't need *another* surprise.  
  
"E...El...Ellie?" he stammered.  
  
She smiled. "Oh...Alan! What are you doing here?"  
  
He gave an odd half smile. "Can I ask you the same?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: TIM AND LEX AND ELLIE ARE BACK! TIM AND LEX AND ELLIE ARE BACK! Yeaaaaaa!!!!!!! Lol. Now do you see why I love this chapter? Oh, and for those of you who have never seen JP1, Lex and Tim are brother and sister who were about 10 and 12 in that movie. They were the main kids. Okay, I want to ask a question now. Please answer it in your reviews. How surprised, on a scale of 1-10, were you that the `young man' was Tim? And that Lex and Ellie were also there/ I'd like to know how surprising I managed to make it, so please review and tell me. Thank you! 


	10. Chapter Ten Ellie's Discovery

Disclaimer: uh-oh, I'm running out of stupid things to write in the disclaimer. *Sigh* I guess I'll just say that we don't own Jurassic Park.  
  
A/N: PLEASE just review. We barely have any. Come on, it doesn't take that long to type `I like it' or `I don't like it' and click send, does it? If you do or did review, thanx! Oh, and if you want an idea of what `the research lab' looks like, it's an underground room about the size of a large bedroom. You gotta figure that the college Lex and Tim go to built it for the research project. Um... anyone know what Ellie's last name is now? I know it used to be Sattler but then she got married. I'm just gonna pretend it's Dr. Cleveland now.  
  
Chapter Ten- By Courtney  
  
"I'm... chaperoning..." Ellie's voice faded. Leaning over Lex's swivel chair, she clicked the mouse of her computer. "They needed a sponsor and I thought `why should I be terrified of this place forever? I might as well face my fears...'" she said turning. "You?"  
  
"Oh..." Alan smiled a little. "I came to help Eric... it's a long story. How long have you, uh, been here?"  
  
"So far...well," she pointed to a calendar that was hanging on the dirt and stone wall of the underground room, "about two weeks. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You guys can stay in here if you want..." Lex said, mainly looking at Billy. "Some of us would have to sleep on the floor, but it's better than staying out there," she pointed at the doors above them, indicating the jungle.  
  
"Yeah... that makes sense," Billy turned. "Alan?"  
  
"Okay," he turned and confirmed with the rest of the group. Everyone agreed to the idea immediately. No one wanted to stay *outside* of the room.  
  
"So...uh, do you have a...boyfriend...or anything?" Billy flirted with Lex. Lex looked down and blushed. Billy smiled at her. Alan shook his head. He saw what was happening.  
  
"Look...Alan..." Ellie said, staring at the computer. She turned to him. "Raptors... Alan... raptors weren't the only ones." Dr. Grant got up and went towards her, interested. "Something's happened. I found a file." She grabbed it and handed it to him. "InGen began to pick up on where they left off. All I've found out so far was this: They're not only engineering dinosaurs... they're making them so much... smarter. They complete the DNA codes with the DNA of highly intelligent animals. They're engineering them on Isla Sorna, and then sending them here. That's why the dinosaurs have been living without lysine. The animals on Isla Sorna were bread to not need it. That's also the reason we're clearing out so soon."  
  
Alan didn't know what to say.  
  
Amanda, Paul, Sheila, Allasyn, and Michael wandered over. Ellie explained to them what was happening.  
  
"Let's leave now? Why don't we leave now?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"If that's what you want. If you're ready we can leave now..." Ellie agreed.  
  
"Then let's go," Dr. Grant said.  
  
"What? Where are we going?" Dana suddenly joined the conversation. She had been talking to Cordelia and Eric when the decision was made to leave.  
  
"Dr. Cleveland, I thought we were staying until tomorrow?" Tim pointed out.  
  
"We were, but we think it's best to get out of here..." Ellie began.  
  
"...While we still can," Dr. Grant finished.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this was so short. The next chapter is a lot longer. Please review. Thank you! 


	11. Chapter Eleven Washed Up

Disclaimer: If you made it this far, you should know this by now. If not, go back to the last 10 chapters and refresh your memory.  
  
A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
Chapter 11- By Dani  
  
The group slowly pushed open the doors above them and cautiously helped each other out, looking everywhere in fear of another attack.  
  
"So, do you have a helicopter or boats or something?" Eric questioned.  
  
Lex nodded. "We have two motorized boats hidden in a cave a little past the shore. We have to swim a little to get there."  
  
"At this point, I couldn't care less about getting wet," Dana sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Lex. They're not all girly-girls like you," Tim laughed.  
  
"Oh, your 18 years old, Tim. Grow up," Lex said playfully. Then, Billy took charge.  
  
"Ok, so there's two boats. I think that Dana, Lia, Eric, Tim, Lex, and I should go in one, and the rest of you should go in the other."  
  
Allasyn gasped. "You mean send you kids all alone to get separated from us again?"  
  
Cordelia sighed. "Mom... we can obviously take care of ourselves..."  
  
"Besides, if we do it this way, we have dinosaur experts and people who have survived this island before in each boat. That gives us better odds." Billy added.  
  
The parents looked a little unsure, but then Sheila said, "O...ok." Slowly, each of the others agreed.  
  
The group swam into the small save and saw two boats rocking gently on the water. They pushed the boats out of the cave, then the seven youngest of the group climbed into the first boat. The adults got into the second.  
  
Alan got into the boat last. As he did, it began to wobble and tip. He stepped out.  
  
"What, did you put on a little weight, Alan?" Ellie joked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Look, this boat can't hold the weight of six adults. I'm gonna have to go with the kids," Dr. Grant decided.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure. We'll lead and you guys follow us," Ellie said.  
  
And the two boats went out on the water.  
  
The people in each boat sailed through the mist without speaking. It was strangely silent. All that could be heard through the quiet morning was the sound of the tropical waves lifting up the boats then setting them down. It was incredibly peaceful. Too peaceful.  
  
Suddenly, a loud noise broke the eeriness. It wasn't the roaring of a dinosaur or reptile. It wasn't even the sound of a pteranodon's wings flapping. It was the rumbling of a 25-foot tidal wave! The adults' boat was already safely ahead of it, but the wave was headed straight for the other boat!  
  
"Ahhhh!" everyone screamed, trying to speed up the motor on the boat. "OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod!"  
  
Billy grasped the steering wheel and desperately tried to turn the boat in the other direction.  
  
Lex and Tim were hugging and screaming. Dana put her arms around Eric and Cordelia, who were holding hands. All three were sobbing.  
  
Dr. Grant didn't know what to do. All he could do was watch in terror as the 30-foot wall headed right towards them.  
  
Finally, Billy succeeded in turning the boat away, just as the wave made impact.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
The next thing anyone knew, they were lying facedown in the sand. Tim groaned and got up, conciseness flowing back to him.  
  
"Hey...I'm...I'm alive," he said to know one.  
  
Slowly, everyone woke. As the realization that they had survived swept over them, they all began laughing and smiling, not even thinking of where they were.  
  
Cordelia and Eric gave each other a small kiss, and Dana hugged them both, Lex and Tim threw their arms around each other, putting years of sibling rivalry behind them, at least for those brief ten minutes.  
  
Lex and Billy hugged, and then pulled away self-concisely.  
  
Dr. Grant gave everyone a small half hug and smiled.  
  
Finally, the group looked at their surroundings. They were on an island again. A familiar looking island. They all realized with a lurch in their stomachs that their brush with death had gotten them absolutely nowhere.  
  
Tim let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well...we're back...at Site A again..."  
  
Dr. Grant almost laughed and automatically responded, "Well at least we're out of the boat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Omg, this is like the Never Ending Story or something. How many times are they gonna get stranded on the island? Lol. But now it's more exciting cause there's only one adult supervisor... lol. And by the way, the thing Tim said at the end of the chapter was supposed to be a joke. See, at some point in JP1, 10-year-old Tim said, "Well...we're back...in the car again..." and Dr. Grant said, "Well at least we're out of the tree." So that whole thing was a cruel irony or whatever it's called. Lol. Please review now. Thanks and Happy V-Day. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Missing in Action

Disclaimer- You should know this by now.  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah I know. The chances are pretty much nothing that the raptor claw from the first movie would still be sitting in the same place eight years later, but it's dramatic license, okay? You'll see what I mean if you keep reading.  
  
Chapter 12- By Courtney  
  
The group wasn't sure what to do, so they headed back to the research center.  
  
"Now what?" Billy asked.  
  
"Well, when we get back to our research center, we try to communicate with the mainland, I guess. If we can't, then we're stuck here for a little while. At least until the people in the other boat get home and send help," Lex supplied. `If they get home.' She added silently.  
  
"All of us?" Billy responded.  
  
"Yeah," she took his hand. "If that's what it takes... then yeah..."  
  
Alan gave Billy a look like he couldn't believe he was flirting at a time like this.  
  
Meanwhile, Dana, Eric, and Cordelia were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Dana asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know. But at least we're not alone," Eric answered.  
  
"Yeah, true," Dana agreed.  
  
"Lia, what's up with you? You're not being very talkative. No, wait I take that back. You're not being very talkative *now*," Dana commented.   
  
"Yeah..." Cordelia said, staring at Dana. "It's just that...you and Billy... you guys, in some weird way, resemble each other."  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" Billy questioned them.  
  
"Uh...no..." Cordelia fibbed.  
  
"Ok." He turned back to Lex, Alan, and Tim.  
  
Dana looked back at Cordelia. "Whatever."  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, she does," Eric agreed.  
  
"Knock it off, Eric." Dana warned jokingly.  
  
"You guys better hurry up before something happens to you," Lex called.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon," Tim added.  
  
Cordelia, Eric, and Dana quickened their pace. They caught up to the four ahead.  
  
When they finally reached the research center, no one went in right away. They checked around the area for signs that a small raptor or compy could've gotten in somehow, then slowly, they proceeded.  
  
As soon as they were in, Lex logged on to her laptop. She sent an urgent e-mail to everyone she knew.  
  
"Now we just wait. If no one gets that e-mail, we wait for the others to get help. As far as we know, Ellie, the Kirbys, the Kingsworths, and Mrs. Carter escaped the tidal wave and can make it back," Lex said. Everyone nodded solemnly.  
  
Later that evening, everyone was actually quite bored. They didn't want to leave the research center after dark, having learned from past experiences, so they stayed in there for hours. They were all doing things in separate little groups. Lex was on her computer surfing the web. For old times' sake, she decided to try her old hacking skills again. She logged on to one of the web pages that told peoples' family history. You were supposed to pay $25 for it. She hacked into without the charge and looked herself up.  
  
"Hey Billy, check this out. I just traced my family history and it's accurate. `Alexis Murphy- born May 19^th, 1980... blah, blah, blah. Brother- Timothy Murphy... grandfather- Jonathon Hammond... hey, want me to do yours?"  
  
Billy shrugged. "Sure."  
  
Lex typed in `Billy Brennan.' Then she selected the one from the long list of matches that were listed as being born in Billy's hometown. Without really looking at it, she hit print and handed the paper to Billy. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard. It startled the group.  
  
"How are we supposed to sleep in here?" Cordelia asked nervously to no one in particular.  
  
Lex shut down her computer and Billy went to a corner of the room to read the paper. His eyes flickered across it swiftly, then he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Dana?" he said to himself. He looked up at the three kids. He saw Dana and thought about the possibility for a second, then he shook his head and dismissed it from his mind.  
  
In the morning everyone set out towards the visitors' center, thinking maybe they could find a working phone.  
  
Somehow, throughout the course of travel, Dana and Eric wandered away from the rest of the group. Cordelia noticed first.  
  
"Umm...weren't Dana and Eric just walking up there with you?" she questioned.  
  
"I thought *you* three were together..." Billy said slowly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh my God! They're gone?" Lex exclaimed.  
  
No one called or yelled their names. By now they knew better. They began to search. They climbed up a steep, rocky hill. Cordelia was having trouble. Dr. Grant helped her up, remembering how he had helped Lex when she fell down at Jurassic Park eight years ago. Cordelia on the other hand, being the kind of girl who likes to be independent, pulled her hand away. She lost her balance and fell. Cordelia screamed.  
  
"Oh no!" Lex yelled.  
  
Everyone ran down the mound and found Cordelia lying with her eyes closed on a rock. She was breathing. Billy nudged her a little and she came to her senses.  
  
"Areyouokay? Areyoualright?"  
  
"Doesanythinghurt?"  
  
Questions confused her. She blinked and groaned. Then she sat up rubbing her head. She tried to smile slightly, but her eyes were teary.  
  
"My leg hurts," she whispered.  
  
Cordelia's leg was twisted around her back and she was sitting awkwardly.  
  
"I think it's broken," Dr. Grant confirmed.  
  
"I guess you're supposed to know all about bones," Cordelia managed to joke.  
  
She tried to get up, but couldn't on her own. Billy had a sudden idea. He pulled his collapsible camera tripod out of his bag and extended it. He pulled two of the three poles out of the bottom and handed them to Cordelia. She took them and used them to push herself up. They were small and hard to lean on, but she managed to use them as crutches.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully to Billy.  
  
They continued to search the land around them. Billy walked with Cordelia in case she needed help with the "crutches," but she seemed to be okay.  
  
Dana and Eric wanted to call for help, but were afraid that something *else* might answer them. They searched silently with the others. Eventually, they came to a large, twisted tree. Something at the base of it caught Dana's eye. She bent over and reached for it. It was a claw of some sort. She showed it to Eric.  
  
"It's a raptor claw... but it's different than the one I found while I was at Isla Sorna... I think it's a fossil..." Eric said.  
  
"A fossil?"  
  
"Yeah..." Eric had a sudden flashback of something Dr. Grant had said back on Isla Sorna: "It's a raptor claw. I used to have one. It was a fossil."  
  
"This must have been the one Dr. Grant was talking about..." Eric whispered to himself. Suddenly, her saw movement from the corner of his eye. He froze, then shoved Dana out of the way. "Dana! Lookout!" he cried.  
  
From the left side of Dana, a raptor peered out from the bushes. The two immediately began scurrying up the tree. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen When Raptors Attack

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last time I'm saying this. If you don't remember later on, go back and look at an earlier chapter. We don't own Jurassic Park.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my mom for coming up with the great idea of a laser pointer in this chapter. If it wasn't for that idea, I'd probably still be sitting there thinking, "What can Eric do to outsmart a bunch of velociraptors?" lol.  
  
Chapter 13- By Dani  
  
"Eric, what is that thing?" Dana whispered frantically as they raced up the tree.  
  
"Velociraptor."  
  
"If we keep really still, will it see us?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Believe me, it'll see you anyway."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Eric didn't answer. He was still trying to figure that out himself. Then, very suddenly, the raptor turned its head. It saw them! It stopped moving and began to screech. Eric recognized the sound. The raptor was calling for help.  
  
"Oh, no," Eric whispered. "Start climbing faster. NOW!" He began to scramble up the next branch, going 15 miles a minute. Dana didn't ask questions or comment, she just followed as fast as she could. Suddenly, four more velociraptors burst through the trees to help the first. They began to jump up to the branches of the tree, lashing their teeth.  
  
Dana screamed and climbed faster. Eric, who was already high enough that the raptors couldn't reach him, tried to grab her hand to pull her up but when she reached for his, her other hand lost its grip. She fell back to the bottom branch with her feet dangling down. One of the raptors closed their jaws around her ankle.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain and horror.  
  
"DANA!" Eric cried. He jumped swiftly to a lower branch and, this time, successfully grabbed her and managed to pull her from the dinosaur's grasp. She hopped to the next branch, crying.  
  
Eric thought fast. He reached into his pocket and felt something small, smooth, and curved. He pulled it out. It was his laser pointer. The one that could go up to about 5 miles away. He hit down the small black button and shined the bright red dot straight into one of the raptor's eyes. It blinked, then roared. Eric swirled it around in front of the pack to make sure they all noticed it. Quickly, each raptor turned their heads and followed the red dot across the ground, poking at it and bending down to try and bite it. Each time they couldn't get it, they became more and more frustrated. Finally, Eric pointed to dot to a large tree about three miles away, and the velociraptors followed it into the jungle. As soon as they were out of sight, Eric raced down to Dana's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, then got his answer when she moved her hand away from her foot. Her ankle was torn and bloody. The skin was ripped and covered with the teeth marks of a raptor.  
  
"Oh my God. We've got to wrap that with something."  
  
Dana didn't answer. She just nodded and cried.  
  
Eric pulled off the denim jacket he'd been wearing over his blue Blink 182 t-shirt. Carefully, as so not to hurt her anymore, he wound it around the wounded ankle.  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
  
Dana wiped away a tear. "No, Eric. It feels perfectly great. It was just ripped apart by savage meat- eating dinosaurs, but I feel fine. How do you *think* it feels?"  
  
Eric smiled weakly. "Well you're okay enough to be sarcastic. See if you can stand."  
  
Dana grabbed onto a branch above her and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Ahh!" she gasped in pain and plopped back down on the limb she'd been standing on.  
  
"What do we do, Eric? I can't walk like this, but we can't spend the whole night in a tree, can we?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "I don't know..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alan. Billy, Lex, Tim, and Cordelia entered the abandoned visitors' center of Jurassic Park. It was strange and eerie, especially to Alan, Lex, and Tim. There seemed to be memories hanging all through the air. They could feel the ghost of the velociraptors that had been killed here by a T-Rex eight years ago.  
  
The once shiny, new floor of the building was covered in the remains of the dinosaur skeletons that had been hanging from the ceiling at the park's beginning. Alan, Tim, and Lex remembered all too well how the skeletons had fallen down. Though Lex and Tim had come here during their research frequently during the past two weeks, they still couldn't shake off the bad memories.  
  
Everyone walked up the twisting ramp. Everyone except Cordelia, who was struggling to climb up on the metal tripod poles. And the thoughts of Dana and Eric missing were slowing her down even more. Her best friend forever and her boyfriend since the 5^th grade were gone. What had happened to them? What if they were hurt...or worse? What if she never saw them again?  
  
"Lia, come on," Tim called.  
  
"Coming." She tried to shake off the anxieties, but they kept coming back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somehow, Eric had managed to help Dana get much higher up in the tree even with her damaged ankle. They were staring out at a Brachiosaurus, talking about this and that like all real friends do when they're trying to make each other feel better. Mostly they talked about what they would do when they got home.  
  
"I'm *never* walking through that barnyard again. That's what started this whole thing," Dana laughed.  
  
"Definitely. And from now on, I'm not listening to my mom when she tells me not to buy something," Eric commented.  
  
Dana looked confused. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
Eric smiled. "That laser pointer I used before? My mom told me not to buy it. She said I'd never have a use for it. I guess she never thought of this possibility."  
  
Dana laughed, then suddenly her expression changed and she became serious. "Eric, did I ever tell you I'm adopted?"  
  
Eric nodded. "Dana, we've been best friends since like first grade. Of course I knew that. Why?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that... you know how you guys have been saying I look like Billy?" she finally said. She'd been thinking about this all day, but she hadn't mentioned anything.  
  
Eric nodded.  
  
"Well... never mind. Forget it," she said.  
  
"Ooookay..." Eric replied. They left the conversation at that.  
  
Just then, they noticed how tired they were. Without thinking of the possible dangers, they leaned against opposite branches and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if any laser pointers actually go 5 feet but again, it's dramatic license. And meanwhile, what's up with Dana and Billy? Hmmm.... Keep tuning in to the story and find out. Please review. Thanx! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen First Aid

A/N: Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is much longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen- By Courtney  
  
Billy helped Cordelia as they followed Lex, Tim, and Alan to find a first aid center. They knew that on this type of park, there had to be some kind of medical center. Soon, they saw a little room with a red cross above the door.  
  
"Thank God!" Cordelia sighed as she spotted a pair of crutches. They were a little big, but she could manage. Billy handed them to her and began putting his tripod back together and into his bag.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said.  
  
"No problem," Billy answered.  
  
Everyone began searching for a working phone. Anything that might help them escape from the island. Billy caught up with Dr, Grant and walked alongside him. They talked quietly.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Billy whispered.  
  
"She's like dino-bait, Billy," Dr. Grant replied. Billy sighed. He knew Dr. Grant was right. Then the two realized that Cordelia had heard them talking. They looked over at her and she shot her eyes towards the floor.  
  
"Well, she's only thirteen. Thirteen year olds try to act like nothing scares them but we both know that that's just an act. So let's start looking over our shoulders when we're talking about something that might totally freak her out," Billy suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Dr. Grant agreed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dana and Eric awoke to a glorious sunrise. The sky was painted with stripes of pale pink, purple, orange, and some blue. It was like any Van Gogh they'd ever seen. But they knew that the beauty was only skin-deep. It did nothing to protect them from the terrors they would face today.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know that was incredibly short. We had this whole other part but we cut it out cause we realized there was absolutely no point to it. It was like that anklysaurus in JP3. It was there for no reason whatsoever. :-) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Some Found Some Lost For...

A/N: Because the last chapter was so incredibly short, here's a nice long one. It's sad and a little depressing at the end, but long. ;-)  
  
Chapter Fifteen- By Dani  
  
"Dana," Eric whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to get out of here."  
  
Dana rolled her eyes. "No, you think?"  
  
Eric laughed. "Are you always this cranky when you have a mutilated ankle?"  
  
Dana smiled. "Possibly. Now how are we gonna get down from here?"  
  
"Very slowly, I guess."  
  
"O-oook…" Dana answered nervously.  
  
Eric climbed down to the next branch. Then he held on to Dana's arm and helped her down. She was careful not to put any weight on her damaged foot.  
  
After about 15 minutes, they finally touched the ground. With Dana leaning on Eric for support, the two friends made their way into the jungle.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at the visitors' center, Billy, Dr. Grant, Cordelia, Lex, and Tim tried to figure out what to do next.  
  
Cordelia was going around and around the room on her crutches. It was like she was trying to pace, but the crutches were stopping her.  
  
"Oh my God. Where are they? Something's happened to them, I know it."  
  
"Look, we're going to find Dana and Eric. Quit worrying, it's not going to help," Tim pointed out.  
  
"Not worry? NOT WORRY? Good God, how do you expect me to not worry? That's my best friend out there! And my boyfriend! Alone out there with those… monsters… I think worrying is a very good idea right now!!" she exploded, saying the whole last part in one breath.  
  
"Okay, okay. Breath. Take a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Let out the anger. In with the good, out with-"  
  
"-Tim, shut up! Man, it's like you never grew up!" Lex teased.  
  
Cordelia almost smiled. The whole time, Lex and Tim had been the ones trying to lighten the mood. They tried to act like they always would, which made everyone laugh.  
  
Billy smiled. It was amazing to him how everyone could be in this terrifying situation and Time and Lex, brother and sister, could still act like nothing was going on. Maybe one day he could be that kind of brother to Dana. Wait…what?  
  
'You're just letting that family tree thing get to you. Dana Carter is a really common name,' he thought.  
  
"Billy? Billy? Come on, we're going to look for Lia's friends," the sound of Lex calling him snapped Billy back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just… thinking," he replied.  
  
"Thinking? You? No way," Tim laughed.  
  
"Okay, come on. We've got to find Eric and Dana before something else does," Dr. Grant reminded them.  
  
The group grabbed as many first aid products as they could, then left the visitors' center and headed towards the jungle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You doing okay?" Eric asked Dana.  
  
"I'm alright. Just hot," she answered, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
"Then why don't you take off the jacket? You know, that weird bathrobe thing?" Eric suggested.  
  
"Hey! It's not a bathrobe, it's called a duster," Dana argued defensively.  
  
"Well, it looks like a bathrobe. Why do girls always wear those things, anyway? It's a jacket, not a dress. Jackets shouldn't go all the way past your knees."  
  
"Neither should shorts, but that doesn't change boys' minds," Dana shot back. Eric looked defeated.  
  
Dana laughed and pushed up the duster sleeves. "I wouldn't have a place to put it anyway. It's too long to tie around my waist."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Hey, Eric? I think I'm okay to walk now," Dana commented.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, if you think so." Eric lifted his arm from around her and she began to limp along next to him.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Eric. You know you saved my life."  
  
Eric shrugged. "What are best friends for?"  
  
"I guess that's what they're for, and also for talking. I know you're worried about Lia. I am, too."  
  
"I'm really scared something happened to her. Not to sound all "Boy Meets World" on you, but she's been my girlfriend since elementary school. I care about her," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah and my best friend…" Dana's voice broke off as she saw something through the trees. The raptors were back. "Eric, where's the laser pointer?" she whispered.  
  
Eric understood immediately and reached into his pocket, only to feel a hole. "It's gone!"  
  
Dana thought quickly and had a sudden idea. She looked up towards the trees.  
  
"Eric, run. Go find everyone else. I've got a plan. Just run," she whispered, tense. The raptors would see them at any minute.  
  
"Dana, I'm not leaving you here alone. Especially with your ankle like that. You can barely walk."  
  
"Eric, just go! Now! I'll be fine!" Dana urged with such seriousness in her voice that Eric had to listen.  
  
"Ok… bye, Dana. Be careful!"  
  
"Bye, Eric."  
  
Eric began to run. When he turned back, he saw Dana racing up a tree. She was pulling herself up with her hands and hopping to each branch with her one good foot. The velociraptors surrounded the tree. She kicked one. "Eric, go!" she yelled, seeing him still there. He turned and ran, this time without looking back. Finally, he saw people through the trees.  
  
"Lia!" he yelled.  
  
Cordelia snapped her head around. "Eric!" she cried.  
  
Billy, Alan, Lex, and Time turned to see Cordelia screaming for Eric, then saw him standing there in the distance. He was bruised, cut, and streaked with mud. His face was dirty and his hair was messy. Other then that he looked clear of any real physical damage.  
  
But one look at his face and you could tell something had happened. He was scared and sad and shocked all at once.  
  
Everyone ran towards him. Cordelia took huge leaps with her crutches, managing to reach Eric before anyone else. As soon as she got to him, she gave him a hug with one arm and held her crutches with the other.  
  
"I was worried about you," Eric said.  
  
"Me too," Cordelia replied. Then she got mad. "Don't you *ever* get lost like that again!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Eric suddenly noticed the crutches. "What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Broke my leg, what's it look like?"  
  
Eric laughed a little sadly. Then he remembered Dana and a feeling of guilt washed over him. Cordelia saw it.  
  
"Eric, what's wrong? And where's Dana?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just looked down.  
  
Cordelia looked him in the eye. " Where is Dana?"  
  
"She…she said she had a plan…she told me to go…I shouldn't have listened…"  
  
"Eric, what? Where's Dana? Just tell me!"  
  
Eric took a deep breath. "There were raptors. They saw us. Dana told me to run and find everyone. She said she had a plan. She told me she knew what to do. I believed her."  
  
Billy joined the conversation. "Let's go. If we hurry we might still be able to save her."  
  
"Yeah, Eric. It's not too late," Cordelia encouraged.  
  
"You're right… then let's go! Follow me!" Eric cried, sudden hope blooming in his heart.  
  
They all tore through the trees with Eric leading. He finally saw the place where he had left Dana. The raptors were gone, and Dana was nowhere in sight.  
  
Suddenly, Tim saw something dark blue on the ground. He picked it up. It was a denim jacket. It was covered with something dark brownish red. Blood.  
  
"Eric, isn't this the jacket you were wearing before? Why's it covered in blood?" Tim asked.  
  
"Dana's ankle was…hurt. We used that to bandage it," he answered. He didn't tell them exactly what had happened to Dana's foot. He didn't want them to worry even more.  
  
"Eric?" Eric turned to see Cordelia frowning nervously. "The 'cast' she was wearing is here, but she's not…"  
  
"Don't worry, Lia. It doesn't mean anything. I could've fallen off when she was escaping," Lex suggested. Cordelia nodded and looked a little reassured.  
  
Billy smiled at Lex and gave her a look that said 'nice job.'  
  
Suddenly, something grayish- blue caught Dr. Grant's eye. It was some kind of fabric hanging off a tree on a low branch. "Look," he said, pointing to it.  
  
"Oh my God," Eric whispered, recognizing it. He quickly scampered up the tree and grabbed the fabric.  
  
He brought it back down, and then looked at what he was holding.  
  
"No…" he whispered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No, no, no…" A teardrop fell onto the fabric. In Eric's hands, torn and ripped and covered with blood, was Dana's duster.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Aww, I think I'm gonna cry. Well actually I'm not cause I wrote it so I knew that was coming anyway, but I would cry if I hadn't written that myself. Lol. Please review. Thanx. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Growing Up Too Fast

A/N: Aww so sad. Here's another sad chapter. But sorry, it's another short one. Not much happens. Basically, it's everyone's' feelings about what happened to Dana. They're all grieving and morning over me…I mean her. But she might as well be me. :-) You know I'm loving this, right?  
  
Chapter Sixteen- By Courtney  
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left her…" Eric sighed.  
  
"No it's not, Eric," Cordelia comforted.  
  
"Yeah, it is. She told me to leave her, but I… I shouldn't of… and now she…she's…" Eric couldn't manage to finish.  
  
Cordelia hugged him. She hated it when he was like this. It really made her hurt.  
  
Meanwhile, Billy was thinking, 'Oh, God! Not this. Not Dana. Now I won't find out…ever. Please no. Even if she wasn't family…don't let this happen to her. It's not right. It's not fair.'  
  
Billy knew what it was like. He knew how it felt right before you knew you were going to die… even though he had escaped it, he knew what it was like. Scary and shocking and awful…. He hated the idea of Dana going through the same. Everyone did.  
  
Now everyone shared the "other person's" point of view. They had now realized what it was like to have known someone and for them to leave…leave all too soon.  
  
They couldn't stay there. They had to keep going. They had to.  
  
Night came soon. After a day of searching and finding only depression, they went back to the research center. Through all of the misery she was going through, Cordelia had forgotten about how glad she was to see Eric. He walked over to where she was sitting down. She was staring off into space, looking like she wanted to cry but something was keeping the tears from flowing.  
  
Though she didn't have much happiness herself, she tried to comfort Eric. "Eric, whatever happened back there, it wasn't your fault. You know that, right? I mean, Dana wasn't dumb. Not really, anyway…" she made an attempt at a joke. "I'm sure did have a plan…"  
  
"Yeah…" Eric sighed. He stared off. Cordelia noticed that her attempt to convince him hadn't helped too much.  
  
Everything used to make sense. What was happening? The world had suddenly flipped over. Things had always worked out for them before. Now they could never see their best friend again. Nothing made any sense. Nothing.  
  
Tears couldn't come. It wasn't yet time for tears. Crying what something you did when you needed to let something out of you. Something had already been let out of Eric and Cordelia. Too much.  
  
The world, as they knew it, was over. Throughout their whole lives they had been sheltered by something called childhood. It was all about laughing and games. Now their playtime was over. Maturity had swept over them. Why? A part of their childhood had left them. They had suddenly realized that death follows life. It wasn't fair. They were only kids.  
  
These thoughts ran through everyone's' mind, forcing the group into an awkward silence that lasted throughout the night. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen Realizations and Tiny ...

A/N: Now we've got a long one. Is everyone wiping their eyes right now from how sad the last chapter was? Lol I doubt it, but hopefully it was good neway. More happens in this chap.  
  
Chapter Seventeen- By Dani  
  
Everyone knew they had to keep going. They didn't know how they could. The thought of Dana was making it impossible to do anything. Like a dark gray rain cloud that was following them above their heads. It was like the kind in one of those old cartoons, the kind that rains on you all day no matter where you go.  
  
Still, they had to go on. They couldn't risk dealing with another loss like this. They just couldn't. One by one, everyone left the research center.  
  
The group walked in silence. They had nothing to say. Words couldn't express what anyone was feeling, so no one bothered. They just walked on, trying to comfort each other with their presence.  
  
Cordelia moved beside Eric on her crutches, wanting to be able to say something to make him feel better but knowing she couldn't. It felt so unreal. Just the two of them next to each other. Where was the third person? The girl who would walk ahead of them whenever they were all together and complain that they were going too slow? The one who liked to quote from movies and T.V. shows all the time, and who played dumb pranks on them? That girl used to know people so well. She could always sense when someone was upset, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, and she was able to make them feel better. But now she wasn't here to do that…  
  
It was the girl they would never see again.  
  
Meanwhile, Billy was hurrying quickly ahead. Lex struggled to keep up with him. He ignored her. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. 'What was that family tree thing all about? Was Dana adopted? It could've just been a coincidence. Now I'll never know… besides, what if it was true? Then what would I do? It doesn't even matter now. Dana's gone. I'll never see her again.'  
  
While having all of these thoughts, he reached into his black bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was creased where he had folded it and opened it again at least 10 times since he'd printed it out. It was the family history paper. Unfolding it and reading it again, he felt another wave of sadness rush over him. He read:  
  
BILLY BRENNAN: MARCH 18, 1980  
  
PARENTS: DENNIS BRENNAN- FATHER- SEPTEMBER 5, 1954  
  
LINDA BRENNAN- MOTHER (MAIDEN NAME LINDA SCHWARTZ)- APRIL 10, 1955  
  
SIBLINGS: TWO BROTHERS- JUSTIN AND ALEXANDER BRENNAN  
  
JUSTIN- JUNE 22, 1988 ALEXANDER- DECEMBER 3, 1984  
  
ONE SISTER- DANA BRENNAN (ADOPTION- CURRENTLY DANA CARTER)- NOVEMBER 13, 1988 ((A/N: I have no idea if this is really how one of those family history web site thing look like, but give me a break, I tried. Lol))  
  
It went on to explain his extended family, grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. But the words "One sister… Currently Dana Carter" flashed at him like neon lights. He didn't know what to think. Could it really be that Dana was his sister?  
  
Alan, Lex, and Tim didn't know what to think. None of them had known Dana all that well, but they couldn't believe she was gone. Just 13 and gone. It was too depressing.  
  
After walking for hours and not really sure where they were going, they decided to rest. The group found a tree and decided it would be safest up there.  
  
Eric couldn't help thinking "that's what Dana and I thought." Trying to put the thoughts behind him, he pulled his way up the tree with the others. Everyone grabbed Cordelia's arms and helped her up the tree. ((A/N: Cordelia's leg is broken, in case u didn't remember.))  
  
When they were all up the tree, everyone climbed on to a separate branch. Billy once again isolated himself from the group and made his way up to the highest branch. Lex followed him. ((A/N: Sorry, Arista! I feel your pain, but I needed to add a little sap! Lol))  
  
"Hey. What are you doing all the way up here?" she asked.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what? Dana? We're all pretty upset about that…"  
  
Billy sighed and pulled out the paper again. He handed it to Lex. Her eyes scanned it for a moment, then looked up with an expression of realization.  
  
"Dana… your sister?" Lx whispered.  
  
Billy shrugged. "I guess. I knew I had a sister who was given up for adoption, but it happened so fast that I didn't even know my parents named her anything… I was only eight years old at the time…" he explained distantly. "But I still don't know it's her… there are probably a thousand Dana Carters in the world…" he trailed off.  
  
Lex nodded understandingly.  
  
Suddenly, everyone realized how tired they were. They all began to drift off.  
  
Even Eric and Cordelia. Maybe each other's presence gave them much more strength and comfort than they thought. Maybe the deep depression of what had happened had worn them out. Or maybe they were just so exhausted that they couldn't control it. But somehow, through the pain and confusion, they leaned back and sleep took them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cordelia yawned and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and blinked. Upon doing that, something large and brown caught her eye. It had a long tail and triangular fins running down its back. For a second she was startled, then remembered something she'd learned in science class a few years back and knew this wasn't something to be afraid of.  
  
The stegosaurus continued on its way, munching some leaves off the tree as it passed.  
  
Cordelia watched as it stomped away, then woke Eric when she heard something else.((A/N: apparently everyone is a really deep sleeper. :-)) A small noise that gradually became louder. It sounded like some kind of vicious hummingbird.  
  
"What's that?" Cordelia whispered.  
  
"I think they're compys," Eric answered.  
  
Sure enough, three or four tiny, lizard- looking things scurried out around the trees, snapping their tiny jaws.  
  
"They're not dangerous, are they? I mean, they're almost cute… almost." Cordelia looked up to see Eric shaking his head.  
  
"They're worse than they look. We should wake everyone up."  
  
Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Wait… look, Eric. They're leaving."  
  
The compys had, indeed, hopped back off into the jungle.  
  
"Well, that's good, at least. Let's get the rest up anyway, though. We should get going."  
  
Eric climbed up to each section of the tree where someone was sleeping and shook them awake. Then he and Cordelia called up to Billy and Lex.  
  
The group climbed down the tree and set off, with no idea what was waiting slyly for them in the bushes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: BUM BUM BAHHH!!! Lol. Wondering what's gonna happen? Good, that'll give you a reason to keep reading. In the meantime, please review. And Dragon Writer, hopefully you haven't found TOO many reasons to MST this chap. Lol. Remember- no flames! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen Together Again

A/N: Aww, a nice happy chapter Maybe a bit upsetting for people who like the deaths in JP, but nice for everyone else. ;-) Very sappy and kinda off the subject of dinos, but also very original for a JP fic. ;-)  
  
Chapter 18- By Courtney  
  
Everyone climbed down and were getting ready to go back to the research center. A rustling noise came out from the brush. They noticed quickly and stared at the leaves, not exactly ready for what lie behind them. Out jumped about 20 compys, all ready to attack. The group began to back away slowly. They turned, ready to sprint away, when from behind 20 more began to jump at them.  
  
"Oh my God… Ellie was right…" Alan muttered.  
  
"They're smarter?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Uhhh- huh…" Billy answered for Dr. Grant. "They waited for us… they knew we'd be coming down so they hid and waited for us…"  
  
Everyone was stepping back into a tighter formation. They were terrified of the small, weak looking creatures.  
  
Suddenly, a voice called out from the bushes. "Here, come on!" The speaker pushed aside a fern branch. A rock, coming from the direction of the person, soared suddenly through the air and landed on one of the nipping compys. It screeched, and the others backed away.  
  
The compy victims immediately dashed towards their savior, running from the compys who had come back to their senses and were now trailing them once again. Through the brush, they spotted a meadow. They reached the field of tall grass.  
  
Midway, they looked straight ahead, startled, and stopped. Immediately they turned around and began running the other way. It was a heard of Gallamimas. ((A/N: sry, I no the spelling's wrong.)) The compys were gone. But now, ahead of them, was a flock of quick paced dinosaurs.  
  
Everyone kept running. Cordelia was having a pretty hard time. Suddenly, the flock shifted its movement and the group was almost out of harm's way. Out of breath, they slowed down and stopped.  
  
For Lex. Tim, and Alan, this was all too familiar. Lex remembered her experience to be more gruesome. Tim remembered that in his mind, it hadn't been gruesome enough. And Alan just remembered it as it was. Nature taking its course.  
  
Everyone doubled over to catch their breath.  
  
"Jeez, you could at least thank me first," a familiar voice suggested, causing everyone to snap their heads up. For the first time, they saw their rescuer.  
  
"Dana!" Eric and Cordelia cried in unison. They rushed forward, Cordelia keeping up on her crutches, and they all engaged in a hug. Cordelia and Lex was crying. The boys were laughing. Dana hugged them all.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Allasyn was crying hysterically. Sheila, Paul, and Michael were trying to calm her down, though extremely upset themselves. So was Ellie, but she tried to hold her head high anyway.  
  
They were all in an airport in Costa Rica. Their boat had managed to stay afloat until a huge cruise ship confronted them, and a few passengers who'd seen them from the rail of the ship took them aboard. The ship stopped at the mainland of Costa Rica where the group managed to find the airport. They got seats standby on a flight to the U.S. ((A/N: just a comment on how they got the $, I'm thinking Ellie had a credit card in her pocket or sumthin. Lol. It's not really important but I know it would've probably come up in reviews))  
  
Before their flight boarded, Ellie called collect on a payphone some of the only people she thought could help.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Through her tears, Cordelia finally was able to speak. "…That was one of the most pathetic throws I've ever seen!"  
  
Dana sniffed. "Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"So… back from the dead?" Eric asked, hugging her again.  
  
"Like brother like sister?" Dr. Grant looked over at Billy.  
  
"Wait… how…how did you…?" Billy stuttered.  
  
Dr. Grant pulled out Billy's print out of the hacked- into web site. Then he held up another paper. "Oklahoma State Adoption Agency: Dana Brennan- Born Nov. 13, 1988…" it read. Billy looked up at Dana in complete shock.  
  
"What…" Dana was very confused. She looked at Cordelia and Eric but they shrugged, looking as blank as she.  
  
Lex grabbed the papers and read them quickly. Then she gasped and handed them to Dana. "I think you should take a look at this."  
  
Dana stared at them. "Dana Brennan…. Dana Carter? Dana… *Brennan*?" She looked up, understanding. Her face lit up. She dropped the papers and ran over to Billy. They hugged tightly.  
  
Cordelia picked up the papers and she and Eric read them. "Wow…" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah…" Eric agreed.  
  
Dana and Billy smiled. They had no words, only the smiles of two long separated siblings, reunited in ways that could only be explained by Fate. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen On the Plane

A/N: This chapter might seem like the end, but it's not. We've still got a chapter and an epilogue to go. And please don't start sending bad reviews because of the cameos in this chapter. For some reason, a lot of people just don't like when original characters return. LoL.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
By- Dani  
  
  
  
"How did you do it? How'd you survive?" Eric asked Dana.  
  
They were walking through the meadow, crouched low in the tall, dry grass. They waited for the heard of galamimes to move on, getting the pleasure of watching them tear a wounded one apart before they left.  
  
"When you ran away, I didn't really have a plan. The raptors surrounded the tree and began to jump up. While I was climbing for my life, the denim jacket came off my ankle. The dinos made a grab for it, but then realized that I was better pray, and they began to climb after me. One of them grabbed my duster and tore it off in attempt to get me," Dana explained.  
  
"-And that's why we found the jacket and the ripped duster," Eric cut in, thinking aloud.  
  
"Right. That's why you thought I was dead, isn't it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"But whose blood was that? Did you get bitten again or something?" Cordelia wondered.  
  
"Well, that's kind of a long story. It wasn't my blood. See, when the first raptor came after me, the second chased that one. It bit its tail. The tail bled onto the duster. Then the first raptor was so shocked about the bite that it fell out of the tree. The second one jumped down after it and the two started fighting. They forgot all about me. I came down to the other side of the tree and got away as fast as I could. I didn't turn back so I don't even know what happened to the raptors," Dana finished. She took a deep breath. It was obvious that she had wanted to say all of this for a while.  
  
"I'm just really happy you're okay," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know what we would've done without you," Eric agreed.  
  
"And what's with the long lost siblings over here?" Tim brought up.  
  
"I guess he's my brother…I always wanted to know who my family was," Dana said, smiling.  
  
"It's amazing how this thing worked out," Billy commented.  
  
Tim suddenly looked straight ahead. Whatever he was looking at, he couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from.  
  
"Uhh, I think we're gonna have to hold this touching family reunion for later…" he began to back away slowly, then gained speed. Everyone followed him and ran as fast as they could, Cordelia and Dana limping a little behind.  
  
HHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!  
  
The T-rex pounded behind them.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Dr. Grant stopped, suddenly remembering. "Don't move."  
  
Everyone stood perfectly still, and the T-rex looked past them and turned away. Just then, Dana tripped a little on her bad foot. As the dinosaur turned sharply around, everyone screamed and began running again. As the neared the beach, they thought the heard someone talking loudly. A woman.  
  
"I'll just wait here a minute… tell him we haven't found them yet… no, you don't need to bring Ian out yet… thank you. Over and out."  
  
Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim didn't have time to recognize the name or voice they heard. They just kept running. Everyone else followed. Finally, they hit sand. They saw the woman who had been on the walkie- talkie. She was tall, with pale skin and wavy red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She glanced at them, sighed and smiled, then clicked the button on the walkie- talkie.  
  
"Dr. Cleveland? I've located them. Yeah, the plane's ready. They're all here and…"  
  
She stopped talking as her eyes fell upon the Tyrannosaurus that had been following them. She backed towards the open door of a small plane.  
  
"Get in," she ordered, not that she needed to. Everyone was already scrambling aboard. Billy slammed the door behind them.  
  
The group took a few minutes to catch their breath. Then someone walked out of the cockpit of the plane.  
  
"Dr. Grant? Uh, how are you? I don't believe you've met my fiancé, Dr. Sarah Harding?" Ian Malcolm spoke up and took the seat next to Sarah.  
  
"Umm…. No. Pleased to meet you, Dr. Harding. Congratulations," Alan shook Sarah's hand. Then he sat down next to Tim.  
  
Eric, Dana, and Cordelia took the three- seat row, and Billy and Lex sat together in the two seats behind them.  
  
"How did you know to come?" Tim questioned Malcolm.  
  
"First I got an e-mail. I thought it was just Lex playing a joke. Then Ellie called me. She was at an airport on the mainland of Costa Rica, boarding a plane back to the U.S. She told me what had happened and asked for my help. I said yes. But only after I knew that we'd be… uh… protected."  
  
"Huh? Protected how?" Dr. Grant questioned.  
  
Sarah pointed towards the left window of the plane. Flying along side of them were five military planes and a smaller private jet like theirs. Inside were Ellie, Allasyn, Michael, Sheila, Amanda, and Paul.  
  
The group sighed with relief. The adults had made it safely and they were going home.  
  
Tim, Alan, and Ian caught up, talking about the past eight years.  
  
Dana turned in her seat to Billy and Lex, who were talking quietly.  
  
"So, Billy, am I gonna have a sister in law now?" she teased, gesturing towards Lex.  
  
Lex blushed, and Billy pulled back with, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Oh, please. The two of you have been flirting and sending each other signals since we all got on this stupid island. So why don't you just ask the girl out already?"  
  
Lex turned bright pink and looked down, and Billy grinned.  
  
"Fine. Lex, you wanna maybe get together sometime?"  
  
Lex smiled. "Yeah… yeah, I'd love to."  
  
"That wasn't that hard, was it?" Dana laughed.  
  
Eric smiled. "Ok, I think you've tortured them enough…"  
  
"Thanks, Eric," Billy said.  
  
"But it is pretty sweet…" Eric grinned. Billy gave him a look.  
  
Everyone laughed. It was great to be leaving the Hell Eric had experienced two too many times. Leaving…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, I think this story is kind like the second movie of the Jurassic Park trilogy. You keep thinking it's over, and it's really not. LoL. Well, please review. Thank you :-) 


	20. Chapter Twenty Another Return

A/N: remember, it's STILL not done after this! Lol. There's gonna be an epilogue which I'll probably add next week, so don't forget to check back! And one more thing, my goal is to make it to 50 reviews so PLEASE review! Thank you! :-)  
  
This chapter is mostly just to show what everyone is thinking as they leave the island. So, enjoy. :-)  
  
Chapter Twenty- By Courtney  
  
Right after take off, Cordelia noticed a flock of pteranodons encircling near the outside of the helicopter.  
  
"Look!" she called, pointing.  
  
Eric turned. He smiled and looked down, laughing at how much the same this time was as his last visit to the island, and how much they were still different.  
  
Everyone watched the flying dinosaurs in an eerie silence.  
  
About a million thoughts were racing through Dr. Grant's mind. This was definitely not new for him, yet at the same time, he felt as though it had never happened before. It was different and exciting each time.  
  
Tim was looking back longingly at the island as it became smaller and smaller, shrinking to a dot of emerald green, then finally disappearing from sight as they entered a cloud. It was as if he didn't want to leave the place behind. He, of all of them, cared for it the most, and wondered just what would become of it, and if he would ever return.  
  
Billy and Lex just kept glancing at each other, knowing this was the beginning of something, and unsure exactly of what. Though their thoughts were also a million different places, Billy's on Dana being his sister and Lex's on what to do in her career next, they still managed to focus part of their minds on each other.  
  
Dana and Cordelia were just overjoyed to be going home. To be alright and have their friends and family safe, too.  
  
'More family than I had when I left,' Dana thought, looking up at Billy. She was still shocked at the irony of it all.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cordelia. "What now," she asked Dana. "I know you and me and Eric will see each other all the time, and we'll probably see Billy a lot because he's your brother, but what about Alan? And everyone else?"  
  
Dana shrugged. "I don't know. We might come across him every now and then."  
  
"Ellie? Lex? Tim? You know what, now that I think about it, scratch Lex off that list. You're right," she grinned, nodding towards Billy and Lex, "she probably will be your stepsister one day. But what about Tim and Ellie?"  
  
Dana just shrugged again. "Who knows?"  
  
Then the two girls turned back to Eric and engaged smiles as only true friends could. No words were needed. Everything they had been through together, all they had seen and faced, had only bonded them closer. It seemed like the kind of hopeless situation that would separate them, but it did just the opposite.  
  
Alan looked out of his window. He saw a clear, blue ocean and birds flying calmly. He remembered. All his theories, all his thoughts, all his memories. All coming back to him.  
  
The sun was setting and so was the group's time together. All of them, in the helicopter, were overtaken by quiet. A few small whispers here and there, but mostly silent.  
  
This was an experience that all of them would never forget. Ever.  
  
'Malcolm was right. Life has, and always would, find a way,' Dr. Grant thought to himself, looking at Lex, Tim, Billy, Cordelia, Dana, and Eric. All of them. Now safe.  
  
The helicopter was filled with the love and unity that came out of the terrifying adventure as it flew on towards the bright red sun, the last bit of glow sliding into the ocean.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: If this were a real JP movie, the theme song would be playing at this point, so it might help the effect of the last paragraph if you read it again while humming the theme song. "De….ne ne ne…..de ne ne, nene, ne ne! de, ne, ne, ne, ne. Dee ne neee. De ne ne ne ne ne NE! De ne ne. ne ne. De ne ne. Ne ne." There, I sung it for you. lol. Well, PLEASE review and be sure to keep coming back to this story cause there's still an epilogue to go. Then it really will be over, I swear. Lol. 


	21. Epilouge Dinosaurs of the Mind

A/N: Finally, after 20 chapters, this is really the end. I swear. Lol. It's just kind of a little "what happened afterwards" kinda thing that we thought people might enjoy. So, here it is. And please take note that I was watching "The Wedding Singer" while I wrote this. Just a warning. Lol.  
  
Epilogue- By Dani  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
"…And do you. Sarah Harding, take Ian Malcolm to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The preacher glanced up from his book and smiled. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Everyone cheered. Some people were crying, others clapped and smiled. The adults were all thinking how wonderful and romantic this was.  
  
Billy, Tim, Lex, Eric, Dana, Cordelia, and Kelly Malcolm just wanted to get to the reception party.  
  
Once the organ music stopped and the audience's applause died down, everyone slowly began making their way to the banquet hall.  
  
As Billy and Dana passed, they hugged. They'd been doing that a lot since they'd found out about their relation. When Dana had gotten home and explained the situation to their parents, they had all decided that Billy and Dana should get to see each other as much as possible to make up for the lost thirteen years. Billy would come from Montana to Enid and stay with the Carters for a week every month or so. Whenever there was a school vacation, Dana would take a plane to Montana to stay with Billy.  
  
As far as everyone else, they just appreciated the few times they could see each other. Like now.  
  
Everyone had a great time at the party, although Eric looked like he would die if he didn't get out of his tuxedo *very* soon. He wasn't sure which was worse: being stranded on a dinosaur island with a Spinosaurus attempting to have you for lunch every ten minutes, or wearing a tuxedo. The good news was that he was gradually becoming more social again, and less jumpy. He could interact much more easily than his first time on the island.  
  
Even Ellie and Dr. Grant, though eight years had passed, seemed to be slowly gaining their old selves back.  
  
A slow song started.  
  
"This one goes out to a new shy couple here tonight, with love from the young lady's brother," the singer announced in a low, clear voice.  
  
Lex shot a suspicious glare at Tim, but he just shrugged and grinned with fake innocence.  
  
Lex shook her head and looked up to see Billy holding out his hand. The two joined the others on the dance floor. Eric and Cordelia followed.  
  
Dana sat watching until a boy who looked a lot like Eric confronted her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she answered.  
  
"I'm Chaz. Chaz Nathan." ((a/n: lol to all you fellow Trevor Morgan fans out there. No wonder he looks so much like Eric… hehehe. Hey, I deserve some romance in this story, too! Lol))  
  
"Dana Carter… alias Dana Brennan."  
  
"How come you have two names?" Chaz wondered.  
  
Dana laughed. "Very long story."  
  
"Well… let's dance while you tell me," Chaz suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked out onto the floor by Cordelia and Eric.  
  
Soon, it was time for Sarah to throw the bouquet. She turned around, squeezed her eyes shut, and tossed it over her head.  
  
The crowd of eager girls rushed forward and the flowers were caught. As everyone moved apart, they saw the brightly colored bunch being clutched tightly in the hands of none other than Lex. She looked at Billy and they both laughed.  
  
Ellie and Dr. Grant smiled as they saw in Billy and Lex the younger versions…of themselves. They silently wished them better luck than they'd had.  
  
The nagging feeling was gone from Eric. He knew that this time, surrounded by his friends and family with a deeper bond of love and friendship than he ever thought possible, this time he truly was safe.  
  
Who knew? Maybe he'd become a famed paleontologist one day, and write a book of his own. But for now, he just wanted to hold on to his childhood for as long as he could, now knowing that it could be ripped from him at any second. For now, he just wanted to be a normal 13 year old and hang out with his friends and go to school.  
  
His worries and wild adventures and brushes with death could remain in the past where they belonged, extinct to him. Dinosaurs of his mind.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: well, there it is. You guys have been great these past 21 parts of the story, and now the adventure has reached its end. I'm not sure if Courtney's up for writing a sequel, but keep those awesome reviews coming and I'd be happy to convince her. But for now, say good bye to Dana and Cordelia, but not to us. We'll most likely be back soon with our latest story in the Trevor Morgan obsessed collection, a sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie: Genius. So we really hope you enjoyed our story, we really had fun writing it.  
  
3***Dani***3  
  
!***Courtney***! 


	22. Author's Note

A/N:

Wow. This is cool. My friend and I wrote this last year but we had to put it in the Miss. Movie category. What's up with that? Lol back then I suggested a JP category but it didn't work. So now there's one and I switched the story over. For those of you who read this part, it had nothing to do with anything except that I wanted to update this in some way. I'll remove it in two minutes. Lol. :-D


End file.
